Cintaku Bersemi di Pesantren
by Kuroyuki31
Summary: "Pokoknya aku gak mau tau. Saat bulan Ramadhan nanti, kita harus masuk pesantren." Perintah Akashi itu mutlak dan ketiga pemuda ini terpaksa setuju. Siapa sangka perintah itu akan membawa kebahagiaan untuk mereka saat Ramadhan tiba? / FF multi-chapter spesial Ramadhan, warning inside. CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! Mind to RnR?
1. Selamat Datang di Pesantren Teikou!

"Pokoknya aku gak mau tau. Saat bulan Ramadhan nanti, kita harus masuk pesantren."

Sebuah perintah mutlak dari Akashi Seijuurou berhasil membuat ketiga pemuda yang sedang bersantai malas di kediaman Akashi, terlonjak kaget.

"Oi, Akashi! Apa yang barusan kau katakan itu, hah?!" seru Aomine, tidak terima dengan perintah dari pemuda beriris heterochrome.

Akashi hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada saat mendengar seruan Aomine. Ia menghela nafas. "Ada apa Daiki? Tidak terima dengan perintahku, hm?" tanya Akashi dengan tenang seraya mengeluarkan gunting kesayangannya.

Aomine menggeleng dengan ekspresi takut saat melihat Akashi mengeluarkan benda itu.

"H-hei, Akashi! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberi perintah seperti itu?" Midorima juga tak terima. Sementara itu Murasakibara tampak tenang-tenang saja seraya memakan snacknya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Shintarou? Aku hanya ingin merasakan suasana baru saja," jawab Akashi dengan asal seraya memainkan guntingnya. Aomine memasang wajah masam.

"Terus kita mau masuk ke pesantren mana Aka-chin?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan nada malas.

Akashi menyeringai. "Pesantren Teikou."

..

..

..

**Cintaku Bersemi di Pesantren**

..

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This fiction is MINE

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Family, Romance. (borong/?)

Pair: AkaxFem!Kuro; AoxFem!Kise; MidoxFem!Taka; MuraxFem!Himu; and others

WARNING: OOC, AU, genderbend chara, Humor gagal total, garing, dan hal absurd lainnya.

KALAU GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA ^^)b

..

..

..

**Selamat Datang di Pesantren Teikou**

..

..

..

"Hoo... jadi ini ya Pesantren Teikou..." komentar Aomine. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya seperti biasa. "Pokoknya selama sebulan ke depan kita akan tinggal disini. Jangan norak, nanodayo."

"Aka-chin, apa disini banyak makanan?" tanya Murasakibara. Akashi menggeleng, sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kita tinggal disini selama Bulan Ramadhan, Atsushi. Sudah pasti tak akan ada makanan sampai waktu berbuka tiba."

Dan disinilah mereka berempat, berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan bertuliskan Pesantren Teikou di samping gerbangnya. Dan sesuai perintah Akashi tadi, mereka akan tinggal disana selama sebulan, hingga Lebaran tiba.

"Selamat datang di Pesantren Teikou." Seorang lelaki dewasa yang memakai baju koko berwarna putih, serta sarung dan sebuah peci menghampiri ke empat pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Nama saya Kiyoshi Teppei," ucap lelaki tadi. Aomine sweatdrop. _Siapa juga yang nanya nama dia. Dasar aneh. Kayaknya dari ustad sampai santrinya bakalan gak waras kayak orang ini._

Jahat sekali pikiranmu, Aomine.

"Kami datang untuk mendaftarkan diri menjadi santri disini." Akashi mengatakan tujuan mereka pada Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi tersenyum, "ayo ikut aku."

Mereka berempat mengikuti Kiyoshi ke suatu ruangan. Ketika melewati halaman pesantren itu, para santriwati yang melihat mereka berbisik-bisik.

"Kyaa, ada calon santri yang kece-kece nih! Puasa bakalan lancar kalau ada mereka!"

"Iya bener, apalagi yang kacamata itu tuh~"

"Iih, yang matanya merah-kuning itu kok kece ya~?"

"Eh, sejak kapan ada raksasa masuk kesini?"

"Beneran tuh yang kulitnya item itu bakal jadi santri disini? Mukanya gak cocok jadi orang alim!"

Aomine hanya bisa menangis dalam hati ketika mendengar komentar itu.

..

..

..

"Hmm, kalian benar ingin mendaftar jadi santri disini?"

Ke empat pemuda itu duduk berhadapan dengan seorang ustad berkacamata. Kiyoshi mendampingi mereka. "Bagaimana, Imayoshi? Mereka sudah mengisi data kan?"

Imayoshi Shouichi, ustad tadi, tersenyum seperti biasa. "Tapi kita belum tahu alasan mereka masuk ke pesantren ini, Kiyoshi." Ucap Imayoshi. "Wajah mereka tampak mencurigakan, apalagi kau yang bernama Aomine Daiki," komentarnya seraya tersenyum pada pemuda yang dimaksud, membuat Aomine bergidik ngeri.

_Ini ustad masih normal kan?! Plis, pesantren ini isinya orang-orang aneh!_

"Kami tidak berniat jahat, pak ustad," ucap Akashi dengan rendah hati. Agak terpaksa juga sih rendah hatinya.

Imayoshi tersenyum lagi. "Benarkah?"

Midorima gugup. "K-kami disuruh masuk pesantren, nanodayo!" ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. _Orang ini sepertinya tidak waras nanodayo._

Pikirannya Midorima sama kayak Aomine ternyata.

"Hee~? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" Imayoshi bertanya, masih dengan senyuman. Dia kepo ceritanya. Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara melirik Akashi.

"Aku," jawab Akashi singkat. "Kenapa kau niat masuk ke pesantren ini, hm?" tanya Imayoshi lagi.

Akashi mulai kesal. "Jangan banyak bertanya, atau nyawamu akan berakhir di atas benda ini," ancam Akashi seraya menodongkan guntingnya tepat di depan kacamata Imayoshi. Ustad itu memucat. "I-i-iya, baiklah!" ucapnya panik. Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kiyoshi merinding, walau bukan dirinya yang ditodong. "Baiklah, kalian diterima di pesantren ini. Kalian bisa mulai masuk dan menjalani kehidupan kalian sebagai santri lusa nanti saat hari pertama puasa."

..

..

..

Kini mereka berempat sudah kembali ke rumah Akashi untuk merencanakan keperluan yang akan mereka bawa untuk ke pesantren nanti.

"Jangan memakai kekerasan seperti tadi, nanodayo! Untung kita diterima, bagaimana kalau tidak? Dan kenapa harus pakai cara seperti itu, nanodayo?!" Midorima mengomel kepada Akashi.

"Karena aku selalu menang, Shintarou." Jawab Akashi dengan tidak nyambung.

"Lagian kenapa kita harus masuk ke pesantren sih, Akashi?!" Aomine masih protes dengan perintah Akashi yang menyuruh mereka masuk ke pesantren dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai santri selama bulan Ramadhan berlangsung.

"Supaya kau lebih alim, Daiki." Aomine facepalm. 'Lebih alim' katanya? Alim sebelah mana coba si Aomine selama ini.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo kita rencanakan apa saja yang harus dibawa untuk ke pesantren nanti," ujarnya mengawali rapat apa-yang-harus-dibawa-nanti. Midorima menyiapkan sebuah notes kecil dan pensil.

"Pertama, sudah pasti kita harus membawa baju. Selain itu juga sarung, sajadah, peci atau kopiah juga boleh." Midorima mencatatnya.

"Yang kedua, bawa Al-Qur'an. Meski di pesantren nanti ada, _(-Tunggu Akashi, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau di pesantren PASTI ada Al-Qur'an?) (Aku selalu benar, Daiki)_ tapi kita bawa untuk jaga-jaga saja." Midorima mencatatnya.

"Ketiga, bawa baju untuk lebaran." Midorima mencatat- "Tunggu, kenapa harus bawa? Puasanya saja belum, nanodayo."

"Kita akan merayakan lebaran disana." Midorima mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu mencatatnya.

"Baiklah," Akashi mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Jangan lupa untuk membawa keperluan yang menurut kalian penting. Kita berkumpul lagi disini lusa jam 9 karena kita akan berangkat bersama-sama. Telat semenit, dan kalian akan berbuka dengan guntingku. Mengerti?"

"Iya, iya~" ucap Aomine malas. _Ngapain sih pakai acara berangkat bareng? Dikira mau wisata apa?! Lagian apa dia mau batal puasa di hari pertama puasa? Lebay banget, Cuma telat semenit doang. Kalau dia batal tau rasa!_ Aomine mengomel sendiri di pikirannya.

"Baiklah, nanodayo."

Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya. "Aka-chin~ berapa banyak maiubo yang harus ku bawa?"

Err, kita lupakan saja pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu.

"Bagus," Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar teman—anak buahnya menurut. "Kalian boleh pulang sekarang, dan siapkan apa yang ku katakan tadi."

..

..

..

To Be Continued

..

..

..

Kembali lagi dengan saya, Kuroyuki, di ff bernuansa Ramadhan ini~ /o/

Gimana chapter 1 nya? Bagus gak? Kalau bagus mau saya lanjut~

"Sunflower" saya hiatusin dulu ya~ hehe, saya takut dosa waktu puasa bayangin Shonen-ai ("_ _) ini aja charanya di genderbend, sengaja biar ada pairing nya \m/ tapi setelah bulan puasa nanti tetap saya lanjut kok "Sunflower" nya~

Ide ini sebenernya ngambil drama saya waktu kelas 8, tapi setting waktu sama plotnya diubah /gananya

Saa, mind to review~? ^^

-Kuroyuki-


	2. Hari Pertama di Pesantren

Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap malas pada sosok Aomine yang sedang kelelahan seraya membawa koper. "Kau telat, Daiki."

Aomine menatap Akashi kesal. "Cuma beberapa menit kok!" serunya tak terima. Akashi menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah, aku tak mau membuang energiku untuk melayanimu karena aku juga sedang puasa."

Ya, sekarang adalah hari pertama puasa. Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Aomine sedang berkumpul di depan rumah Akashi. Mereka mengecek keperluan sebelum berangkat. Akashi memeriksa barang bawaan mereka. Yang pertama adalah Aomine.

"Daiki," panggil Akashi. Aomine hanya menatap Akashi dengan pandangan tanya. Akashi menghela nafas (lagi). "Bisa jelaskan alasanmu membawa barang ini?" Akashi mengambil beberapa majalah Horikita Mai (kita semua tau majalah apa itu) yang dibawa oleh Aomine. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa majalah itu Akashi~" Aomine melas, tak terima bila majalahnya disita selama ia menjadi santri. Agak jijik sih sebenarnya saat ia terpaksa memasang muka melas seperti itu. Tapi demi Mai-chan, harus!

Akashi merobek majalah-majalah itu. "Kau mau puasamu batal karena benda ini?" tanya Akashi seraya memandang sinis pada Aomine. "Kau bisa ditendang keluar dari pesantren, Ahomine." Ucap Akashi lagi. Sedangkan Aomine pundung karena majalahnya telah dirobek oleh Akashi.

Yang kedua, Midorima. Akashi tersenyum puas saat tak menemukan hal aneh semacam majalah tadi (please deh, seorang Midorima Shintarou membaca majalah seperti itu tanda bahwa kiamat sudah dekat‒bagi mereka).

Akashi mengernyit heran saat mendapati sebuah benda yang tak asing. Ia mengangkat benda itu dihadapan si empunya. "Shintarou, kenapa kau membawa mukena?"

Aomine jelas sedang menahan tawanya, sedangkan Murasakibara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mido-chin, ingat puasa." Ucapnya tidak nyambung. Midorima mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. "I-itu _lucky item_ ku, nanodayo!"

Akashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, jangan sampai kau dikira waria karena _lucky item_ mu itu."

Terakhir, Murasakibara. Akashi facepalm melihat barang bawaannya. Midorima dan Aomine membatu. Sementara Murasakibara hanya menatap mereka dengan polos.

"...Atsushi, sekarang bulan puasa. Kau puasa kan?" sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabannya. Akashi menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"...Bisa jelaskan kenapa tasmu penuh dengan makanan?"

"Aku bisa mati kalau tidak makan, Aka-chin." Jawaban yang polos itu sungguh membuat Akashi ingin melempar guntingnya pada Murasakibara. _Inget puasa, Sei. Puasa..._

"Atsushi, tinggalkan semua snackmu di sini." Murasakibara hendak protes, tapi suara yang keluar dari gunting Akashi memotong niat pemuda itu.

Oke, masalah selesai. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

..

..

..

**Cintaku Bersemi di Pesantren**

..

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This fiction is MINE

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Family, Romance. (borong/?)

Pair: AkaxFem!Kuro; AoxFem!Kise; MidoxFem!Taka; MuraxFem!Himu; and others

WARNING: OOC, AU, genderbend chara, TYPOs, Humor gagal total, garing, dan hal absurd lainnya.

KALAU GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA ^^)b

..

..

..

**Hari Pertama di Pesantren**

..

..

..

Sesampainya di Pesantren Teikou, keempat pemuda itu disambut oleh Ustad Kiyoshi lagi. "Selamat datang kembali. Aku akan menunjukkan asrama kalian. Semoga kalian suka ya," ucap Ustad Kiyoshi. Mereka mengangguk dan mengikutinya masuk ke asrama santri,

"...nah, disini kamarnya Aomine sama Murasakibara," Kiyoshi menunjuk sebuah kamar di depannya. "Yang ini kamarnya Akashi sama Midorima." Ia menunjuk kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar yang ia tunjuk tadi.

"Baiklah," ucap mereka patuh. Kiyoshi memberikan selembar kertas kepada mereka. "Ini adalah jadwal kalian hari ini. Besok kalian juga akan menerima kertas jadwal seperti ini juga." Jelas Kiyoshi.

Setelah menerima beberapa penjelasan, mereka mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

**-Akashi dan Midorima-**

"Aku sedikit bosan disini," keluh Akashi setelah ia selesai merapikan pakaian dan peralatannya. Midorima yang sedang membaca buku menoleh. "Coba saja jalan-jalan keliling pesantren ini." Sarannya. Akashi mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar kamar.

_Tumben Akashi bosan. Ah, mungkin karena puasa, nanodayo_. Pikir Midorima seraya membaca bukunya kembali.

**-Aomine dan Murasakibara-**

"Mine-chin, lapar~"

"Aaakkh, hentikan keluhanmu itu Murasakibara! Kau lupa kita sedang puasa?!" seru Aomine kesal. Nak, kau sedang puasa, jangan marah-marah...

Ya sudahlah, lagipula siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau berkali-kali mendengar keluhan yang sama sejak tadi.

Murasakibara menatap jam dinding kamar mereka. Aomine yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya menoleh ke arah teman sekamarnya dengan malas. "Kamu ngapain sih, Murasakibara?"

Murasakibara menoleh sebentar pada Aomine, lalu menoleh lagi pada jam dinding. "Menunggu waktu berbuka..."

Aomine facepalm. Please deh, ini masih jam sebelas siang...

"Sudahlah, aku mau keluar dulu!" Aomine tampak frustasi dengan Murasakibara, sepertinya. Ia bergegas keluar kamar.

"Jaa nee, Mine-chin. Bawakan aku makanan ya~"

..

..

..

Akashi duduk di halaman masjid seraya memainkan handphone nya. Beberapa santriwati yang lewat di hadapannya merona melihat pemuda itu. Beberapa dari mereka berusaha menarik perhatian Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi hanya melemparkan tatapan malas ke arah mereka.

_Gak sadar apa kalau mereka lagi puasa. Beraninya menggoda lawan jenis, dasar._

Iris _heterochrome_ Akashi menangkap seorang gadis berkerudung biru muda yang sedang menyapu taman kecil di pesantren itu sendirian. Padahal ada banyak santriwati disitu.

Entah hal apa yang merasukinya, Akashi tergerak menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan ini sendirian. Perlu bantuan?" tawar Akashi. Gadis yang sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya tadi menoleh pada Akashi. Pemuda itu sedikit merona saat irisnya bertemu dengan iris baby blue milik gadis tadi.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok," ucapnya dengan wajah datar. Akashi mengambil sebuah sapu lain yang berada tak jauh darinya, dan mulai menyapu di sebelah gadis itu.

"A-ano, tidak usah‒"

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Akashi, memotong ucapan gadis itu.

"...Kuroko Tetsuna..." ucapnya pelan. Ia kembali menyapu. "Kalau namamu?"

"Akashi Seijuurou," ucap Akashi singkat. Keheningan tercipta setelahnya.

"Akashi-kun santri baru ya? Kenapa membantuku?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi bingung mau menjawab apa. Salah jawab bisa disangka modus nanti...

"Ya, aku santri baru disini. Memangnya kau tak suka jika aku membantumu?" ucap Akashi setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

Kuroko menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar. Ia menatap Akashi. "Aku hanya sedikit senang, ada yang membantuku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Akashi merona melihatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

..

..

..

Aomine menguap bosan seraya berbaring di bawah sebuah pohon yang ada dibelakang asrama.

Cuaca hari itu cukup panas. Aomine menatap dedaunan pohon dari tempat ia berbaring. Ia tak habis pikir, _ada tempat yang setenang ini ternyata. Cocok juga untuk tidur siang._ Aomine mencoba terlelap.

"...jangan tertidur disini ssu!"

Niat Aomine untuk menutup matanya hilang sudah. Ia bangkit dari pembaringannya dan duduk. "Siapa sih, cerewet sekali‒"

Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat melihat seorang santriwati yang berkerudung kuning berdiri dihadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa kau tertidur disini sih ssu? Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja," ejek gadis itu. Dahi Aomine memunculkan sebuah perempatan. "Memangnya kenapa? Tempat ini kan bukan milikmu!" ia mengambil posisi hendak tidur lagi. Gadis itu mencegahnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu ssu! Kau... santri baru ya?"

Aomine hanya melirik gadis itu. "Yah, begitulah."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Namaku Kise Ryouko ssu! Namamu?"

Aomine sedikit terpana saat melihat Kise tersenyum. Ingat puasa nak. "Aomine Daiki," ucap Aomine pelan.

"Wah~ aku panggil Aominecchi ya ssu?" tanya Kise penuh harap. Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Terserah."

"Eh~? Makasih Aominecchi~" ucap Kise seraya mempertahankan senyumnya. Jantung Aomine sedikit berdebar saat ia melihat senyuman Kise.

..

..

..

To Be Continued

..

..

..

* * *

Balesan buat yang gak login /?

**Guest**: Mereka cantik kok~ dan yang pastinya alim ya XD gak kayak si... *lirik Aomine* /heh. Oke~ ini lanjutannya. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**Gemini Yokina-chan**: ufufu~ kalau seme yang digenderbend rasanya aneh X) /ha. Ini lanjutannya, review lagi ya~ ^^

..

..

..

Chapter 2~~

Saya terhura banget waktu kalian ngereview minta lanjutin~ saya kira pada kurang suka sama ff ini... *sobs*

Pairing cuma AkaxFem!Kuro sama AoxFem!Kise dulu ya .w. tenang~ bakal saya munculin pairing yang lainnya juga kok~ kedua pair tadi baru permulaan /? Kedepannya pasti ada~ tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ya *wink* /heh

Saa, mind to review~?

-Kuroyuki-


	3. Pandangan Pertama, Awal Aku Berjumpa

Setelah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Akashi dan Aomine tak bisa berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri. Hal ini tentu membuat Midorima dan Murasakibara merasa khawatir. Err, Murasakibara sepertinya tidak.

"Akashi, kau itu kenapa sih? Dari tadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas, nanodayo," komentar Midorima setelah mereka shalat Dzuhur di masjid. Tentu saja ia heran mengapa Akashi OOC begini.

Akashi yang sedang bermain shogi sendirian, hanya menoleh ke arah Midorima dan menyeringai kecil. "Aku sehat kok Shintarou. **Sangat **sehat. Tak perlu khawatir," ucap Akashi. Ia kembali fokus pada permainan di depannya.

Midorima merinding. _Justru yang seperti itu mencurigakan, nanodayo! Apa mungkin karena puasa?_ Ia menaikkan kacamatanya seperti biasa. _Tidak, penyebabnya bukan puasa, nanodayo. Pasti ada hal lain... eh, aku berpikir seperti ini bukan karena aku khawatir, nanodayo! Aku hanya penasaran saja!_

Halah, tsun. Kalau bohong dosa lho, inget puasa dong nak.

"Hentikan pemikiran anehmu itu Shintarou."

Midorima menatap horror pada Akashi, memasang wajah bagaimana-kau-bisa-tahu?!

Akashi menyeringai. "Aku selalu benar."

Sementara itu, lain lagi dengan Murasakibara.

"Mine-chin kenapa? Kau gila karena tidak ada majalah Mai itu?" tanya Murasakibara dengan polos begitu melihat Aomine senyum-senyum sendiri seraya berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Sakit woy, Murasakibara!" seru Aomine seraya mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Murasakibara menggunakan sebuah buku.

"Aka-chin bilang aku harus memukulmu jika kau membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak selama bulan puasa ini."

Yah, kita semua tau hal tidak-tidak apa yang dimaksud Murasakibara. Tetapi Aomine sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal semacam itu.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu! Sudahlah! Aku mau shalat dulu!" ucap Aomine seraya memakai sarung dan mengambil sajadahnya. Telat nak, yang lain sudah selesai berjamaah, kamu baru niat shalat.

Tunggu, memangnya Aomine bisa shalat juga ya?

Murasakibara hanya diam dan menunggu Aomine shalat di kamar (dengan terpaksa, mengingat ia ketinggalan shalat berjamaah. Itu pun Murasakibara tak yakin apakah Aomine melaksanakan shalat dengan benar atau tidak). Ia sendiri sudah ikut shalat saat Midorima dan Akashi mengajaknya.

"Mine-chin," panggil Murasakibara setelah yang bersangkutan selesai shalat. Aomine hanya menoleh.

"Makananku mana?"

...Murasakibara benar-benar tidak peduli dengan tingkah aneh Aomine tadi.

..

..

..

**Cintaku Bersemi di Pesantren**

..

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This fiction is MINE

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Family, Romance. (borong/?)

Pair: AkaxFem!Kuro; AoxFem!Kise; MidoxFem!Taka; MuraxFem!Himu; and others

WARNING: OOC, AU, genderbend chara, TYPOs, Humor gagal total, garing, bahasa Indonesia tidak baku, dan hal absurd lainnya.

KALAU GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA ^^)b

..

..

..

**Pandangan Pertama, Awal Aku Berjumpa**

..

..

..

Mereka berempat berkumpul di kamar Akashi dan Midorima. Raut kebingungandan kekhawatiran tampak jelas diwajah rupawan mereka.

Ya, ke empat pemuda ini sedang bingung.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang sedang mereka khawatirkan, mereka menyalahkan ustad Kiyoshi yang mendatangi mereka tadi sore jam 3.

**-Flashback-**

"_Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, dan Murasakibara. Jam 4 sore nanti kalian kumpul di Masjid ya," pesan Ustad Kiyoshi pada mereka. Mereka berempat berpandangan dengan heran._

"_Memangnya kita mau ngapain, Ustad?" tanya Aomine heran. Ustad Kiyoshi masih tersenyum seperti biasa. _Aku punya firasat buruk, nanodayo.

"_Kita akan mengaji bersama di Masjid. Bawa Al-Qur'an kalian."_

_JDER. Tuh kan firasatnya Midorima bener. Eh tapi kok mereka kaget ya?_

"_Kok gitu sih ustad kami kan‒‒"_

"_Baiklah Pak Ustad, kami akan datang tepat waktu." Akashi memotong seruan protes Aomine dengan menodongkan guntingnya pada orang yang dimaksud._

_Kiyoshi berpura-pura tidak melihat tindakan Akashi tadi. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa ya."_

**-Flashback Off-**

"Gimana nih Akashi? Aku gak bisa baca lho!" ucap Aomine frustasi pada Akashi. Murasakibara mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan teman sekamarnya.

"Memangnya Aka-chin dan Mido-chin bisa?" tanya Murasakibara. Akashi mengangguk. "Aku cukup fasih membacanya. Bagaimana dengan Shintarou?" Akashi mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Midorima yang gugup.

"Aku gak bisa, nanodayo‒" ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku. "Tapi aku bisanya baca yang ini." Midorima menunjukkan buku Iqra dari dalam tasnya.

Midorima sama aja ternyata.

"Haah!? Buku apaan tuh?!" Aomine melongo. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Ini namanya Iqra, nanodayo. Untuk pemula yang belum bisa membaca Al-Qur'an, kita bisa membaca ini dulu sebagai sarana belajarnya, nanodayo," jelasnya. Aomine mengangguk.

Itu penjelasannya Midorima kayak iklan deh.

Jadi kesimpulannya: Mereka bingung karena disuruh ikut mengaji. Padahal Aomine dan Murasakibara gak bisa baca Al-Qur'an, begitu pun dengan Midorima yang masih belajar lewat Iqra.

Akashi sih biasa aja. _Stay cool_ karena (katanya) dia bisa baca Al-Qur'an dengan fasih.

"Oh iya, aku punya rencana bagus!" Aomine menjetikkan jarinya. Mereka bertiga memandang pemuda tan itu.

"Rencana apa Mine-chin?" tanya Murasakibara. _Tumben otaknya normal. Apa puasa membawa dampak positif bagi Mine-chin?_

_Apapun itu, rencananya pasti gila, nanodayo._

Akashi menodongkan guntingnya lagi. "Jelaskan, waktumu 3 menit." Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul 15.57. 3 menit sebelum pengajian mulai.

"I-iya iya Akashi! Turunkan guntingmu!" Aomine berdehem, "bagaimana... jika kita kabur saja?"

Mereka bertiga membatu.

"...Da-i-ki..." *ckris, ckris, ckris*

Aomine menatap Akashi dengan takut. Tetapi ucapan Midorima lebih mencengangkan lagi.

"Tak ada salahnya, nanodayo. Ayo kita coba, Akashi."

Bahkan sampai Midorima juga?! Yah, wajar sih bila mengingat pemuda tsun ini cuma bisa baca Iqra...

Akashi menghela nafas. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Daiki dan Shintarou yang harus bertanggung jawab jika kita ketahuan nanti."

..

..

..

Dan disinilah mereka, mengendap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri, memata-matai dari balik tembok asrama santriwati demi menghindari pertemuan dengan beberapa santri atau ustad yang akan menyeret mereka ke Masjid.

"...keadaan aman!" Aomine mengacungkan jempolnya setelah ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Akashi mengangguk. Mereka berdiskusi lagi.

"Sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat kabur dari sini," perintahnya. "Disana ada gudang. Untuk sementara, kita sembunyi disana dulu sampai waktu berbuka tiba. Kalian setuju?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan hal yang sudah pasti dosa itu. Tapi demi harga diri, mereka rela. Masa iya mereka ngaku ke seluruh santri, santriwati, sama ustad di Pesantren Teikou kalau mereka sama sekali tidak bisa membaca Al-Qur'an? (pengecualian untuk Akashi)

Dan parahnya lagi, Akashi kan bisa membaca Al-Qur'an, kenapa dia harus mengikuti rencana nista Aomine?

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan ke tiga, kita lari secepat mungkin," perintah Akashi seraya memandang sekitarnya dengan waspada. Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara tegang seraya menunggu aba-aba dari Akashi.

"Satu..."

Aomine dan Midorima berkeringat dingin.

"...dua..."

Murasakibara tampak serius.

"...TIGA!"

Dengan gerakan yang cepat namun terlihat _slow motion_ itu, mereka berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Midorima berlari sekuat tenaga, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Irisnya terpaku pada seorang santriwati berkerudung hijau yang sedang kesulitan mengangkat sesuatu.

"Shintarou! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Akashi berbisik marah dari balik pintu gudang yang ia capai bersama dengan Aomine dan Murasakibara.

Bukannya menghampiri mereka, Midorima malah bergerak ke arah gadis itu. Akashi facepalm setelah mengetahui penyebabnya.

_Dasar Shintarou modus!_

Akashi, tadi juga kamu modus ke Kuroko...

..

..

..

"S-sepertinya kau sedang kesulitan, nanodayo. Boleh kubantu?" tawar Midorima dengan sedikit gugup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"B-bukan berarti aku peduli, nanodayo! A-a-aku cuma ingin membantu orang yang sedang kesulitan!" ucap Midorima seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gugup. Santriwati itu tersenyum polos.

"Bilang saja kau ingin membantuku. Tak usah berbohong begitu, dosa lho."

JLEB.

Santriwati itu tersenyum lebar setelahnya. "Santri baru ya? Namaku Takao Kazuna. Salam kenal~"

Midorima salah tingkah. "Midorima Shintarou. Salam kenal juga..."

Kemudian sunyi. Takao dan Midorima tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. "Nee, nee, Shin-chan~ bantu aku mengangkat ini ke kantin ya?"

DEG. Jantung Midorima berdetak lebih cepat saat Takao memanggilnya seperti itu. "A-aku akan membantumu, tapi jangan memanggilku 'Shin-chan', nanodayo! Itu aneh!" ucap Midorima seraya mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau angkat itu?" tanya Midorima seraya menatap beberapa kotak yang terbungkus plastik berwarna putih. Takao mengangkatnya salah satunya. "Oh, ini? Ini ta'jil untuk berbuka nanti."

Midorima menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

"Shintarou."

DEG. Jantung Midorima berdetak dengan cepat lagi. Kali ini karena Akashi menghampirinya dan memanggil namanya.

"A-akashi! I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, nanodayo! aku‒"

"Oi oi Midorima! Kenapa kau tidak kesana sih?!" Aomine keluar dari gudang, diikuti oleh Murasakibara. Mereka menghampiri Midorima.

"A-aku harus membantunya, nanodayo. Dia kesulitan membawa ta'jil-ta'jil ini ke kantin." Ucap Midorima.

Tiba-tiba seorang santriwati menghampiri mereka. "Takaocchi~ kok kamu lama sekali ssu? Himurocchi menunggu kita di kantin."

Aomine terbelalak ketika mengetahui santriwati yang baru datang itu. "Kise Ryouko?!"

Kise menoleh. "Aominecchi~ kalian ngapain disini?"

"U-uuh, itu..."

"Kalian saling kenal, Kise-chan?"

Aomine sangat terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. "K-kamu hantu y-ya?!"

Yah, kita semua tau kalau pemuda berwajah preman ini takut pada hantu.

"Mou~ Aominecchi hidoi ssu! Masa Kurokocchi dibilang hantu ssu!" Kise berkacak pinggang di depan Aomine.

Akashi terpaku melihat Kuroko. Sementara Kuroko sendiri menyapa pemuda itu. "Doumo Akashi-kun."

"Kalian saling kenal nih?" giliran Takao yang bertanya pada mereka. Kuroko dan Akashi mengangguk.

Merasakan suasana pertemuan mereka semua yang sama sekali tak direncanakan ini, tiba-tiba Aomine menjentikkan jarinya, mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Oh iya!" ia menarik Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara sedikit menjauh dari ketiga santriwati itu. Mereka berbisik-bisik.

"Aku punya rencana lain!"

"Kali ini apa, nanodayo?!"

Aomine menyeringai. "Kita tidak usah bersembunyi! Gimana kalau kita bantuin mereka aja?"

...Krik

Ini sih Aomine kelihatan banget modusnya ke Kise.

"Tapi Mine-chin, kalau ada ustad yang ketemu sama kita, terus tiba-tiba kita ditanyain _"kenapa gak ikut ngaji?"_ nanti gimana?" tanya Murasakibara. Midorima mengangguk. Sementara Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya.

"Itu gampang!" Aomine bersikeras dengan rencananya. "Kalau ketemu, bilang aja _"tadi kami mau ke masjid, tapi ada santriwati yang lagi kesusahan bawa ta'jil, makanya kami bantuin. Kan lagi puasa nih, jadi sesama umat Islam harus salin tolong menolong!" _gitu aja! Gimana? Setuju kan?"

Mereka terdiam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. _Sebegitu inginnya kah Aomine modus pada para santriwati itu?!_

_Hmph! Aku sudah menetapkan pandanganku pada Tetsura! Awas saja kalau kau berani mengambilnya, Da-i-ki!_

_A-aku bukannya peduli pada si Takao itu, nanodayo! Dia gadis alim, tidak boleh terkena pengaruh dari Ahomine!_

_Lapar~ mungkin aku bisa mendapat ta'jil tambahan kalau membantu mereka..._

"...Baiklah, ayo kita jalankan rencana ini..." ucap Akashi.

..

..

..

**-Jam 6, waktu berbuka tiba-**

Suara azan berkumandang. Dengan segera, para santri-santriwati, dan juga para ustad memenuhi kantin untuk mendapatkan ta'jil hari ini.

Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara menyantap ta'jil mereka bersama dengan Kuroko, Kise, dan Takao di sebuah meja kantin itu.

Akashi memimpin do'a untuk berbuka, setelah itu mereka langsung melahapnya.

"Alhamdulillah..." ucap mereka setelah selesai makan. Kise berdiri dari tempat duduknya serta mengajak Takao dan Kuroko untuk mengambil wudhu untuk Shalat Maghrib. Mereka bertiga berterima kasih pada keempat pemuda yang telah menolong mereka tadi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi ya..." ucap Takao sambil tersenyum. Keempat pemuda itu mengangguk. "Terutama sama Shin-chan~ makasih banget ya tadi!" ucap Takao lagi kepada Midorima sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya.

Midorima _blushing_. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gugup. "K-kita sesama umat Muslim harus saling membantu, nanodayo!" ucapnya gugup. Aomine bersiul meliriknya, sementara Akashi berdehem dan menyeringai kecil.

"Tak usah _ngeles_ begitu, Shintarou. Nanti dosa."

Wajah Takao dan Midorima sama-sama memerah karena ucapan barusan.

"K-kalau begitu... sudah ya, Kise-chan dan Kuroko-chan menungguku! J-jangan lupa shalat Maghrib dan Tarawih nanti!" ucap Takao mengingatkan, kemudian ia beranjak pergi menyusul Kise dan Kuroko yang sudah pergi duluan.

"Cie Midorima~" goda Aomine. Midorima menatapnya tajam. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri, nanodayo?!"

Dahi Aomine mengeluarkan sebuah perempatan. "Mana mungkin aku naksir si Takao itu?! Aku kan sukanya sama Kise‒‒ups!"

...Krik

Pengakuan secara terang-terangan dari Aomine Daiki.

Blush. "A-aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu‒‒Heh! Ini semua salahmu Midorima!" Aomine menunjuk Midorima dengan berapi-api. Midorima tersentak. "Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri, nanodayo!"

"Aka-chin~ kalimatnya sudah disimpan~"

"Bagus Atsushi. Kita bisa menggunakan rekaman ini untuk jaga-jaga."

Nah lho, 'rekaman' apa tuh yang diucapkan Akashi? Aomine menoleh dengan panik ke arah pemuda iris _heterochrome_ itu. "A-apa yang kau‒‒"

Akashi menekan tombol on pada record handphonenya, dan mengulang kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Aomine beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Mana mungkin aku naksir si Takao itu?! Aku kan sukanya sama Kise‒‒ups!"_

Rekaman berhenti.

"A-a-akashi, aku mohon~!" pinta Aomine. Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ditengah keributan kecil mereka, tiba-tiba ustad Imayoshi menghampiri mereka. "Tadi kenapa kalian tidak ikut mengaji?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara menoleh ke arah Aomine dengan serentak. "I-itu Pak, tadi kami mau ke masjid, tapi ada santriwati yang lagi kesusahan bawa ta'jil, makanya kami bantuin. Kan lagi puasa nih, jadi sesama umat Islam harus salin tolong menolong!" Aomine mengucapkan kalimat itu. Imayoshi memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya dengan alasanmu, tapi ya sudahlah. Lagipula tadi Kise melaporkannya padaku..."

Mereka berempat menghela nafas lega (entah Imayoshi pura-pura tidak tau gerakan mencurigakan mereka atau tidak, yang pasti hanya ia dan Allah yang tau).

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cepatlah shalat Maghrib dan siap-siap, nanti kita Tarawih," ucap ustad Imayoshi mengingatkan seraya mengulas senyumnya seperti biasa. Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka menghela nafas lega (lagi). "Untung ia percaya dengan alasan itu, Ahomine," ucap Akashi.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi‒‒"

"‒‒Maaf, mengganggu, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian."

Ucapan Aomine terinterupsi oleh seorang santri yang berkerudung ungu. Ia menatap mereka dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Silahkan saja," Akashi mempersilahkan santriwati itu.

Santriwati tadi bertanya pada... Murasakibara. "Apa kau melihat Kise-chan? Aku mencarinya dari tadi... kata santri yang lain ia sedang berbuka bersama kalian tadi..."

Murasakibara mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari maiubo yang ia makan. "Kise-chin tadi pergi dengan Kuro-chin dan Taka-chin."

Santriwati itu tersentak. "...Kuro-chin...dan Taka-chin?" ulangnya dengan heran. "Maksudnya Kuroko dan Takao, nanodayo." Midorima nimbrung.

Santriwati itu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Begitu... baiklah. Hei kamu, jangan lupa shalat Maghrib dan Tarawih ya, jangan makan terus," ucapnya pada Murasakibara.

Murasakibara terpana. Ia mengangguk tanpa sadar. Santriwati itu tersenyum padanya. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tiga pemuda lainnya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Himuro Tatsura."

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Ini Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, dan‒" ia menunjuk Murasakibara yang masih terpana. "‒Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Ah, _sou ka_..." komentar Himuro pelan. "Kalau begitu, salam kenal, Atsushi!" Ia membungkukkan badannya, lalu pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Himuro naksir sama Murasakibara ternyata. Padahal kan baru ketemu...

Setelah kepergian Himuro, Aomine dan Midorima kembali adu mulut. Akashi menatap Murasakibara yang masih terpana. Maiubo yang ia makan pun sempat terlupakan.

Akashi menyeringai kecil. "Sepertinya kau juga menyukainya, Atsushi."

Murasakibara menoleh pada Akashi. Ia tersenyum kekanakkan. "Kurasa 'Muro-chin' adalah panggilan yang bagus."

..

..

..

To Be Continued

..

..

..

* * *

Balasan review yang anonim /?

**Hoshi Fumiko**: Arigatou reviewnya :3 nyahaha~ Fem!Kuroko udah pasti alim kok *wink* tapi yang lainnya juga gak kalah alim w MidoxFem!Taka nya ada nih~ MuraxFem!Himu juga kok~

**Guest**: Arigatou reviewnya :3 wah, saya gak kepikiran soal ngasih salam itu ._.v ada benernya juga sih, nanti diusahakan deh hehe ^^; sampai ketemu di chapter 4 ya~

**Gemini Yokina-chan**: Yeyeye~ karakter lain pasti ada kok! Gak seru dong kalau cuma itu-itu aja. Iya gak? *wink* /heh apa ini udah cukup panjang? :'3 muehehe, ini udah update ya~ ada MidoxFem!Taka nya tuh~ ^w^

**LL**: Arigatou reviewnya :3 lagi diusahakan update kilat kok~ tenang tenang~ ^w^

..

..

Ini dia Chapter 3~~ \m/

Agak panjang ya? :3 sekarang gilirannya MidoxFem!Taka sama MuraxFem!Himu, walau MuraxFem!Himu cuma sedikit TwT

Gimana alur di chapter 3 ini? Bagus kah? Absurd kah? Lalu apa pula itu dengan judul chapternya... *lirik-lirik judul* *facepalm*

Di chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan fokus sama salah satu pairing~ eits, tenang, pairing yang sebelumnya juga gak akan terabaikan kok! Yang pastinya lebih seru chapter depan nanti~ \( ^w^)/

Saa~ Mind to review~?

-Kuroyuki-


	4. Pernyataan Cinta Akashi

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku melakukan suatu rencana."

Setelah tarawih selesai dilaksanakan, Akashi menyuruh Murasakibara dan Aomine berkumpul di kamarnya dan Midorima. Kini mereka duduk dilantai, menunggu ucapan Akashi selanjutnya.

"Membantu apa, Akashi?" tanya Aomine bingung. Agak kesal juga sih dipanggil seperti ini. Dirinya berniat tidur setelah tarawih selesai soalnya.

Akashi menyeringai kecil. "Gampang saja, aku akan memberitahu apa yang **harus** kalian lakukan."

Apapun itu, pasti pertanda buruk bagi mereka.

"Tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ia menyeringai lagi. Kali ini lebih lebar. Aomine bergidik ngeri. Midorima membaca ayat kursi dalam hati. Murasakibara tampak tenang-tenang saja. "Memangnya apa yang harus kita lakukan, Aka-chin?"

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat dari kalian, bagaimana sebaiknya caraku menyatakan cinta pada Tetsuna."

...krik

"YANG BENER AJA AKASHI?! LU BARU KETEMU HARI INI DAN LU UDAH PENGEN NEMBAK DIA?! GILA LU!" teriak Aomine dengan amat sangat OOC.

Sebuah gunting melayang ke arahnya dan Aomine terkapar tak berdaya.

"...Mido-chin? Kau baik-baik saja?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir kepada Midorima yang sudah memutih layaknya selembar kertas.

Shock karena perintah‒‒permintaan Akashi, mungkin.

..

..

..

**Cintaku Bersemi di Pesantren**

..

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This fiction is MINE

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Family, Romance. (borong/?)

Pair: **AkaxFem!Kuro**; AoxFem!Kise; MidoxFem!Taka; MuraxFem!Himu; and others

WARNING: OOC, AU, genderbend chara, TYPOs, Humor gagal total, garing, dan hal absurd lainnya.

KALAU GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA ^^)b

..

..

..

**Pernyataan Cinta Akashi**

..

..

..

Aomine menguap ngantuk saat sahur.

Ia bersama Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara duduk dalam satu meja ketika melaksanakan sahur pagi itu di kantin. Suasana sangat ramai karena seluruh penghuni Pesantren Teikou melaksanakan sahur di tempat yang sama.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana yang semalam, nanodayo? Kapan kau akan melaksanakannya?" tanya Midorima kepada Akashi dengan suara pelan, sengaja supaya tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya.

Akashi menoleh pada Midorima, ia menyeringai kecil. "Aku akan menjalankannya tak lama lagi," ucap Akashi seraya melebarkan seringainya.

Beberapa santriwati yang melihat seringai Akashi menjerit kegirangan sementara Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara justru merinding ketika melihatnya.

_Kuroko, semoga kau masih bisa hidup, nanodayo!_

_Tetsu, berhati-hatilah! Setelah ini mungkin hidupmu tak aman!_

_Kuro-chin dan Aka-chin kalau sudah jadian traktir ya~_

..

..

..

**-Rencana Aomine: Gombalin!-**

Akashi menghela nafas seraya duduk di taman pesantren itu sendirian.

Tak ada satupun orang yang lewat, baik santri, santriwati, maupun ustad yang lewat. Benar-benar sepi, dan sedikit mencekam.

Oh, oke. Akashi tidak takut apapun (ia bukan Aomine berwajah sangar yang takut hantu). Lagipula, ini masih jam 8 pagi. Hantu biasanya berkeliaran pada saat malam bukan?

Uh, lupakan paragraf diatas.

Saat ini Akashi sedang menunggu Kuroko. Ia dan Kuroko telah berjanji akan bertemu di sini jam 8 pagi.

**-Flashback-**

"_Tetsuna, ada waktu sebentar?" tanya Akashi seraya menghampiri santriwati itu yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan temannya dalam perjalanan menuju masjid._

_Kuroko menoleh. "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan kalem. Akashi menghela nafasnya, lalu berkata, "Jam 8 pagi nanti, temui aku di taman pesantren."_

_Kuroko tersentak. "Untuk apa, Akashi-kun?" Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu."_

_Santriwati itu hendak menolak. "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku‒"_

"‒_Aku tidak terima penolakan."_

"‒_Akashi-kun‒"_

"‒_Perintahku absolut, Tetsuna."_

_Sei, pemaksaan itu tidak baik._

_Merasa dirinya kalah, Kuroko tak punya piihan selain mengangguk pelan. Sedikit terpaksa sih sebenarnya..._

**-Flashback off-**

"Dasar. Awas saja jika rencana ini tidak berhasil!" umpatnya pelan. Yah, lagipula siapa sih yang tidak malu jika kita menggombali lawan jenis? Salahkan Aomine yang memberikan saran seperti itu kepada Akashi.

Lagian si Akashi ngapain sih? Baru juga sehari kenal sama Kuroko, sudah main tembak saja. Yeah, tidak salah sebenarnya, mengingat ia sudah jatuh pada pesona Kuroko sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"_Cewek itu biasanya suka digombalin. Dia bakalan nge_fly_ kalau ada cowok yang ngegombalin dia. Apalagi kalau cowoknya kayak kamu. Coba saja dulu saran dariku!"_

Ia menghela nafas lagi mengingat saran yang diberikan oleh Aomine. Iya, kalau ia menggombali cewek 'normal', mungkin cewek itu bisa sampai meninggal di tempat‒atau minimal terserang anemia mendadak akibat banyaknya darah yang keluar saat mereka _nosebleed_.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Kuroko Tetsuna, cewek yang hampir tak memiliki ekspresi?

Ah sudahlah, Akashi bingung memikirkannya.

"Akashi-kun, _assalamu'alaikum_."

Akashi tersentak ketika melihat Kuroko sudah duduk disampingnya. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis membuat Akashi tidak menyadarinya. "Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" alih-alih menjawab salam dari Kuroko, Akashi malah bertanya.

"Baru saja," jawab Kuroko. "Jadi... untuk apa Akashi-kun memintaku kesini?"

Bukan meminta, Kuroko. Ia menyuruh‒atau lebih tepatnya, memerintah.

Akashi berdehem sekali, yak! Rencana dimulai! "T-Tetsuna, bapak kamu waktu main basket... posisinya Shooting Guard ya?"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut. "Iya, kok tau?"

Tenang, jangan berpikir Kuroko menanyakan hal itu karena dirinya tau sedang digombali. Bukan, sama sekali bukan! Kuroko tau benar jika ayahnya dulu semasa ia muda senang bermain basket dan mendapat posisi shooting guard. Kuroko malah heran, kenapa Akashi bisa tau?

Kini giliran Akashi yang terkejut. '_Tepat seperti yang direncanakan!_' ia berdehem lagi. "Soalnya... kamu telah menembak hatiku saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

...Krik

Akashi blushing, Kuroko tersenyum (entah apa maksudnya, tapi sepertinya itu pertanda buruk deh). "Akashi-kun,"

Akashi yang tadinya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

Kuroko tersenyum. "**Lawakannya Akashi-kun lucu deh kayak lawakannya Ustad Izuki Shun. Garing.**"

...Oke, rencana Aomine gagal (total).

Akashi berasa ingin merajam dirinya sendiri dengan gunting kesayangannya.

..

..

..

**-Rencana Midorima: Nyatakan berdasarkan zodiak-**

Akashi berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukan harga diri keesokannya.

Rencana yang nista, menurut Akashi. Tapi setidaknya tak terlalu nista dan memerlukan taruhan harga diri seperti rencana Aomine tadi.

"_Kecocokan zodiak bisa mempengaruhi hubungan kalian, nanodayo. Sagitarius sangat protektif dan posesif terhadap Aquarius. Kalian cocok. Kau bisa menggunakan dasar seperti itu untuk menembaknya, nanodayo."_

Kini Akashi dan Kuroko sedang berteduh di bawah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari masjid. Keduanya sedang bersantai selepas shalat Dzuhur berjamaah. Kuroko hanya diam menatap Akashi dengan ekpresi datar andalannya.

"Tetsuna, zodiakmu Aquarius ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk, walau sebenarnya ia kaget. Lagi-lagi Akashi menebaknya dengan benar. Kuroko sempat curiga, jangan-jangan Akashi adalah stalkernya!

Akashi tersenyum puas. "Menurut zodiak, hubungan asmara antara Aquarius sepertimu dan Sagitarius sepertiku akan lancar. Sagitarius bisa menjadi pelindung Aquarius, dan sebaliknya sifat pengertian Aquarius mendukung Sagitarius disaat ia tak terkendali."

Kuroko hanya diam memandang Akashi yang sedang bercuap-cuap dengan pandangan...sedikit prihatin.

"...jadi, Tetsuna." Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan yang teduh. "Bagaimana kalau kita‒"

"‒Akashi-kun..."

Oh, sangat disayangkan bila adegan penembakan itu terpotong. Tapi apa daya, memang begitu kenyataannya.

Akashi menaikkan sedikit sebelah alisnya, heran. "Ada apa Tetsuna?"

Kuroko memandang Akashi, masih dengan tatapan yang sama. "Akashi-kun, jangan mengatakan dan percaya pada hal seperti itu. Itu namanya musyrik, _astagfirullah_..." nasihat Kuroko seraya mengelus dada.

Akashi membatu mendengar nasihat itu.

Rencana Midorima gagal.

Yah, setidaknya harga diri Akashi tidak runtuh seperti kejadian kemarin.

..

..

..

"...jadi rencananya gagal lagi, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sedikit terkejut. Akashi menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk. Mereka sedang berada dikamar mereka sendiri setelah Tarawih selesai, dengan Aomine dan Murasakibara yang juga diseret ikut ke dalam rencana ini.

"Murasakibara belum mengajukan rencananya, Akashi," ucap Aomine lemas. Kita dapat melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan sayatan gunting kesayangan Akashi. Alasannya tak lain karena ia dijadikan pelampiasan Akashi yang harga dirinya terinjak-injak kemarin.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Murasakibara. "Ya, apa rencanamu Atsushi?"

Murasakibara terlihat sedang berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia berkata, "aku punya suatu rencana. Mungkin tidak sebagus Mido-chin atau Mine-chin."

Akashi memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Katakan saja! Dan lagi, rencana Daiki itu tidak bisa dibilang rencana!" ah, Akashi masih dendam dengan hal itu. Lebih baik kita tak usah mengungkitnya kembali jika kita masih ingin berumur panjang.

"Rencanaku... ajak dia buka puasa, tapi hanya berdua saja."

...Krik.

Err, cukup masuk akal. Tapi‒

"‒berduaan dengan yang bukan muhrim itu tidak boleh, nanodayo!"

"L-lagipula bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan?!"

Dua buah gunting melesat ke arah Midorima dan Aomine masing-masing satu. Jelas sekali jika si pelaku sedang mengeluarkan aura bak psikopat.

"Shintarou, kau juga pernah berduaan dengan Kazuna kan?" Akashi menoleh ke arah Aomine yang hampir _sakratul maut_. "Da-i-ki, kurasa otakmu harus dikendalikan dari hal-hal seperti itu." Akashi menodongkan guntingnya.

Akashi punya cadangan berapa gunting, sebenarnya?

"Bagaimana Aka-chin? Rencanaku diterima tidak?" tanya Murasakibara seraya melahap sebungkus Pocky. Akashi menimbang-nimbang sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Setidaknya rencanamu tidak nista seperti rencana AHOmine Daiki."

..

..

..

Akashi sedang berjalan dengan santai di koridor asrama santri siang itu. Ia hendak bertemu dengan Kuroko dan mengajaknya berbuka bersama. Namun niatnya terhenti saat ia berpapasan dengan seseorang.

"Nak, tolong bantu saya sebentar saja."

Ada seorang ustad (ya, penampilannya lumayan mirip ustad lain seperti Ustad Kiyoshi dan Ustad Imayoshi) berkacamata yang memanggilnya. Bukan, bukan Ustad Imayoshi.

Ustad Hyuuga Junpei.

Akashi menghampirinya. Ustad Hyuuga terlihat sedang kesulitan membawakan beberapa Al-Qur'an. "Ustad mau aku membantumu membawakan Al-Qur'an ini?" tanya Akashi datar.

Enggak, Sei. Ustad Hyuuga mau kamu nari balet pas tarawih nanti.

"Iya. Tolong bawakan sebagian ya," Ustad Hyuuga tampak sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaan bocah‒pemuda arogan di depannya ini. Sudah jelas, kenapa bertanya?

Dengan malas, Akashi terpaksa membantunya. "Kemana?"

"Masjid."

Di menit selanjutnya, mereka berjalan bersama menuju masjid.

"Hei, namamu Akashi Seijuurou kan?" tanya Ustad Hyuuga membuka percakapan yang sedari tadi tidak terjadi diantara mereka. Akashi mengangguk.

Ustad Hyuuga tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau anak yang baik dan alim. Coba saja putriku berpacaran denganmu..."

Akashi menyeringai. Ya, ia merasa bangga ketika Ustad Hyuuga memujinya. Tapi sifat baik yang diutarakan oleh Ustad Hyuuga tadi sepertinya salah deh, mengingat ia tak segan-segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya termasuk orang tuanya (oke, jangan tiru ini. Ini perbuatan yang sangat dosa).

"Tapi," Akashi melirik kearah Ustad Hyuuga. Raut wajah ustad itu berubah menjadi serius. "Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati putriku! Dia anak baik, dan sama sekali tidak boleh ternodai oleh pemuda yang salah."

..

..

..

Saat waktu berbuka tiba, Akashi dan Kuroko melahap ta'jil mereka di taman pesantren yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantin. Tempat itu diterangi oleh beberapa lampu taman sehingga suasana di sekitar mereka cukup terang.

"Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko. Akashi menoleh, dan tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa, Tetsuna?"

"Kenapa... kita harus berbuka di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kuroko seraya memandang sekelilingnya. Beberapa santri dan santriwati terlihat sedang berlalu lalang, selebihnya sedang berada di kantin untuk berbuka puasa.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah bagus jika kita berbuka di luar seperti ini?" ia malah balik bertanya. Hal itu membuat Kuroko tidak puas.

"Akashi-kun, sebenarnya ada hal yang sudah ingin kuutarakan." Raut wajah Kuroko berubah menjadi sedikit serius. Akashi menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat sedikit.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar. "Akashi-kun menyukaiku kan?"

DEG. Akashi tidak tau harus menjawab apa. iya sih, dia suka. Tapi... masa' harus buat pengakuan secara terang-terangan? Gak elit dong baginya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Akashi, Kuroko bertanya lagi. "Jadi selama ini Akashi-kun menggombal dan mencocokkan zodiak kita, karena Akashi-kun ingin berpacaran denganku kan?"

DEG. DEG.

Akashi tampak gugup. "T-Tetsuna... aku‒"

Ucapannya terputus saat Kuroko menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Aku ingin mendengarnya dari Akashi-kun. Tanpa adanya gombal, atau zodiak, atau apapun." Ia menatap Akashi dengan intens dan senyumannya belum pudar. "Jadi, bagaimana, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menghela nafas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit blushing ke arah lain. "T-Tetsuna... aku... menyukaimu..." ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang masih menatapnya. Akashi menelan ludahnya, gugup. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya, ia menyatakan,

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko Tetsuna. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut meski ia sudah memprediksikan hal ini. Wajahnya merona tipis dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Ya, Akashi-kun." Sebuah jawaban, dan Akashi tau bahwa ia telah memenangkan hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuna.

Rencana Murasakibara... sepertinya cukup berhasil.

..

..

..

To be Continued

..

..

..

Balesan review buat yang anonim

**Gemini Yokina-chan**: Yang ini udah cukup panjang belum? Lagi diusahain biar panjang buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya :'3 saya mesem-mesem ngetik MidoxFem!Taka nya :3 bukan Midorima namanya kalau dia gak tsun X3 akhirnya Murasakibara menemukan cinta sejatinya selain makanan~ /halah

**Dena Shinchi**: Arigatou reviewnya :3 nunggu Himuro ya? X3 nanti chapter selanjutnya diusahain dia muncul lagi~

**Guest**: Ahaha, yang ini sedikit susah :'3 soalnya meskipun genderbend, saya gak ngubah IC mereka~ ^^;

**Just Guest**: Menurut saya dia kalem :3 saya gak bakat bikin nama buat genderbend mereka ;-; iya tuh, apalagi si Aomine, keliatan banget modusnya :v

**Hoshi Fumiko**: bayangin aja Fem!Himuro yang lagi pakai kerudung itu gimana :3 saya sih bayanginnya dia gak bener-bener di kerudung /? Jadi cuma pakai semacam selendang, trus cuma nutupin rambutnya doang /ngomongapa. Soal karakter lain, nanti diusahain ada, tapi gak semuanya keluar ya ^^

**Mel**: Yang paling modus itu Aomine :3 sampai-sampai ngebuat alasan nista yang entah bisa diterima atau nggak sama Imayoshi X3 soalnya Murasakibara baru ketemu Himuro pas lagi buka puasa :3

..

..

RALAT:

Kuroko Tetsuya= Kuroko Tetsuna (di chapter 3 saya ngetiknya Tetsura .w.)

(Genderbend)

Kise Ryouta= Kise Ryouko

Takao Kazunari= Takao Kazuna

Himuro Tatsuya= Himuro Tatsura

..

..

Maafkan saya yang terlambat mengupdate chapter 4 ini. Tolong jangan bunuh saya TwT /heh

Yosh~ chapter 4 ini fokusnya ke AkaxFem!Kuro ya /o/ akhirnya mereka jadian juga wwww

Terus typo yang sangat keteraluan buat chapter 3 kemarin .w. harusnya nama Kuroko itu **Tetsuna** ya, bukan _Tetsura_. Duh typonya... btw, makasih banyak buat **Yuna Seijuurou** yang udah ngoreksi kesalahan namanya :'3

Dan soal keterlambatan update itu... saya minta maaf. Idenya mandet soalnya TwT dan akhirnya jadilah chapter adegan-penembakan-Tetsuna-yang-oh-My-sungguh-nista ini /dibuang

Gimana? Pada seneng gak AkaxFem!Kuro ini jadian~? Yah, walau cara nembaknya Akashi agak nista... /nak

Oke, sebelum review, silahkan dinikmati Omake nya~ OvO)/

-Kuroyuki-

..

..

..

**Omake**

..

..

..

Selesai tarawih, Akashi dan Kuroko belum kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Mereka masih berdiam diri mendengarkan Ustad Imayoshi mengaji di masjid itu seraya mengobrol ringan dengan beberapa Ustad dan santri lainnya.

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin bertanya."

Akashi yang sedang membaca buku keagamaan di masjid itu, menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Kini tinggal mereka berdua. Ustad dan santri yang mengobrol dengan mereka tadi memutuskan untuk mengaji bersama Ustad Imayoshi. Beberapa lainnya memilih pulang ke asrama.

"Tanyakan saja," ucap Akashi mempersilahkan.

"Ano... darimana Akashi-kun tau kalau dulu ayahku adalah seorang Shooting Guard?"

Akashi mengangkat sedikit sebelah alisnya, heran dengan pertanyaan itu. Seingatnya Akashi tidak pernah bilang kalau ia mengetahui fakta itu. Bapaknya Kuroko yang mana saja ia tidak tau.

Ya, seingatnya ia tidak pernah‒AH! Waktu gombal itu!

"Aku hanya menebak." Akashi juga heran kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti itu. Kuroko malah semakin tidak mengerti. "Apa kebetulan ya?" santriwati itu menghela nafas. "Soalnya ayahku waktu bermain basket mendapatkan posisi itu."

Kini giliran Akashi yang tidak mengerti.

"Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, karena ia pensiun dari tim basketnya dan menjadi ustad disini," ungkap Kuroko. "Kebetulan ayah adalah pemilik pesantren ini dan aku adalah putrinya," ucap Kuroko lagi.

Nah lho, Akashi punya firasat buruk. "Ayahmu ustad? Siapa?"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil menatap Akashi. "Ustad Hyuuga Junpei."

Tuh kan, bener.

"_Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati putriku! Dia anak baik, dan sama sekali tidak boleh ternodai oleh pemuda yang salah."_

Mengingat ucapan itu, Akashi berpikir, _sepertinya tidak akan mudah mendapatkan restu dari seorang bapak yang protektif._

Yang sabar ya, Akashi. Ini namanya cobaan saat bulan puasa.

**-Omake: END-**


End file.
